


There will come a solider

by Nini0701



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU?, Happy AU, I wrote this instead of dealing with my emotions, It was kinda serious until Hashirama came, Songfic, That’s this world for ya, angst for a mille second, happy fic, hehe, i think, idk - Freeform, lowkey forgot that, no beta we die like men, one of the best songs ever, serious but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini0701/pseuds/Nini0701
Summary: Song fic:There was three of them.The solider.The poet.And the ruler.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madar
Kudos: 15





	There will come a solider

**Author's Note:**

> Song is : Solider Poet King by The Oh Hellos.
> 
> Lowkey thought this was good

**There will come a solider who carries a mighty sword**

The soft sound of metal meeting fabric could be heard as one of his swords slides in the sash.

Gunbai put in place.

Hair swayed to the side as he waited for his comadres,once enemies.

**He will tear you city down, o lei o lai o lord**

In another time in another world, he would’ve run.

In another time in another world he would’ve manipulated.

In another time in another world, he would’ve crushed you beneath his feet as if you were just ant in his way.

He would be atoning for his crimes, if this wasn’t the occasion.

**O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord**

But now, maybe just for an instance, he felt in peace.

For so long time war was a part of his life, it felt weird to not have it.

Weird in a good way.

**He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord**

He checked the clock, it was time.

He took his time walking out of the house.

**There will come a poet**

As the sun reached its peak the man could be seen in his lab.

Fascinated by the science this world have.

Shaking his head by the people who didn’t want to comprehend it.

**Whose weapon is his word**

The last word would always be his.

Even if it technically wasn’t, it would be the last word to be of importance.

Even in his silence, they would listen.

**He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord**

He took of his coat, maybe this evening would be pleasant.

His brother would surely take care of take.

The sun was a tad bit lower now.

**O lei o lai o lord**

Walking out of the lab and grabbing his equipment, he decided that this would certainly be a pleasant evening.

**He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord**

Someone does need to keep control of those two idiots, even if tongue lashing was included.

He stepped outside.

**There will come a ruler**

He was a good leader, no one could argue against that.

He might need some help along the way, but they would help him.

Be at his side at all times, and he was grateful for that.

**Whose brow is laid in thorn**

He sipped at the green tea as he looked outside at the sun.

He nearly spat his tea out.

It was time.

**Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord**

He quickly went to his bedroom and brushed his hair.

The dark brown hair flowed as he untangled it, so different from his brother’s.

But he didn’t have much time.

**O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord**

Even rulers forget the time, he assured himself.

They would understand, they always did.

Even though he would get a lecture about something about being early.

**Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord**

As he went outside he quickly said goodbye to his wife, whoah! he had a wife.

Time has passed quick, but not quickly enough.

He remembered the faces of the ones he’d lost.

He shook his head, no it wasn’t time to be depressing.

Oh god they are going to kill me.

**O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord**

“What the hell Hashirama, how did you take so long?!” The shortest one asked frustrated.

“Hehe,” He answered scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, “Sorry, but Mito made this amazing tea!”

Hashirama looked dreamily at the air, how lucky was he to get her as his wife.

“This is why the clans heads are always complaining about you Anjia.” The white haired one muttered.”But shall we go?”

Pointing at the horizon.

The other two perked up at hearing that.

“Yeah let’s go Tobirama.” The short one said, “Let’s just leave this love sick idiot here.”

The two started walking away as Hashirama realized what happened.

“HEY,” He shouted almost loud enough to wake up the whole village, “Tobirama, Madara wait for me!”

He ran as he approached his companions.

**He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord**

There could be seen the outline of three men in the distance, walking i front of the dying sun.

In another time in another world they could’ve died enemies.

Luckily it wasn’t this world.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeaaa, my first attempted at a song fic.  
> I may make more later.
> 
> Please write what you thought


End file.
